Natalie Marie
by asagohan-no-bento
Summary: He knew this disturbing make-believe was true. Two!SHOT R&R Hints of Douwata if you squint and tilt your head :D
1. Natalie Marie

A/N: well pinch me and call me purple! ( i have no idea where that came from...) So yea, just you know, kicking back, reading some Azumanga Diaoh, listening to music when BAM! Inspiration! SO I hope you'll enjoy this twisted little ficlet I have decided to drop on you. It's my second oneshot and I'm not really sure how I feel about it....but I think I like it...XD It was brought about by the song Natalie Marie by The Spill Canvas...(oh you guys know me with my music and fics).

**WARNING: this got your attention didn't it. ;D move along soldier**

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the actual writing.

**Natalie Marie:**

--

Of all things that Doumeki was completely sure of, this was one of them.

He knew that there was something missing, that the prolonged silence that seemed to plague his ears hadn't always been there. He knew that it hadn't always _just_ been Kunogi, he must have had more people he held close.

He knew that his usually protective nature had failed somewhere, knew that he had let something go. The vague memories that would peek around the back of his head, just brimming the surface of his consciousness, but then quickly retreat when he tried to recall what was _actually_ there.

And so, when the stoic adolescent was tired of just entertaining the idea that something was indeed missing,- though he still couldn't quite put his finger on what it was- he decided that it was time to do something about it. We wanted to prove that there was a method to his madness. Now only if he could find it.

That the slim figure and burning blue eyes he kept picturing in his dreams weren't just a figment of his tainted brain.

He was dead certain that the soft hair loud voice wasn't just conjured up, because his dreams just felt so real, whenever he would hold that younger figure, be near him within his internal dreamscape. He could feel it when they touched and no amount of therapy could convince him otherwise.

Something that made it dry when it was raining outside, that warmed his blood when the temperature dies...so that he could be the crutch when it was all too hard to bare, without them here he could not be anywhere.

Doumeki was at such a loss, the more he thought about it, the more convinced he was to its reality. His dreams kept piling up and becoming more prominent in his mind. What started out as a small inkling was starting to become on obsession. He slowly lost interest in the world around him, of his possessions and roles in life, too busy trying to fill that empty space, chasing after his haunting dreams. He didn't need anything else anymore.

All he truly needed was that petite face, the flailing limbs. This disturbing make-believe would come true, he was sure of it.

Doumeki's search for whatever it was that he lost was beginning to turn him desperate, he was beginning to question his own motives, starting to lose sight of what it was that he was searching for in the first place. Why it mattered and why he was trying so hard.

But then he'd remember, and smile quietly to himself. Something about an explosion and a stairway.

But then he starts to believe that he really _is_ going crazy because he can't recall when they met.

Not allowing his thoughts to take over, Doumeki shakes his head, convinced that the porcelain skin and slender hands can't be conjured up. Convinced by those tossing-and-turning dreams that leave him craving for more, because he can _feel_ it when they touch.

Something about the rain going away, his blood warming at the thought, about supporting the smaller figure, and not being able to exist without them.

It was slowly eating away at him, breaking him down though he was intent on ignoring it. Ignoring his body, ignoring his more logical thoughts. He was completely hypnotized by the insane memories, memories because they had progressed past _just _dreams or idle thoughts. He pulled his coat closer to him, the wind chilling him to the bone.

He was falling apart, weeks becoming years, seconds becoming weeks. He couldn't keep track anymore, and he was tired of searching. He wanted, and wanted, and tried and continued to push on, but no matter, his best efforts were always in vain.

All Doumeki truly needed was the reassurance that he was there, that this disturbing make-believe would come true.

...But it turns out that Watanuki was just his sick little fantasy and Doumeki tried to pry him from his head, but look at him...

He awoke one day, blurry eyed, from a small beeping sound in the corner, some sort of clear plastic dome covering his nose and mouth. Doumeki's arms felt numb, his stomach empty.

A man walked into the room, clip-board in hand. He smiled a kind smile, glad that the patient was finally awake. 'It appears as if you've injured yourself severely.' The adolescent barely registered the doctor saying.

They deemed the ex-archer chemically imbalanced with anti-social tendencies, and his parents, being the caring people they are, sent him away to an asylum.

Several years passed, Doumeki's disposition completely cured, though, internally it was not the case. But still he was released, and he quietly absorbed his freedom.

He still felt that emptiness, the feeling of missing something. But now he _knew_ what he was missing, _knew_ what was wrong in his life.

But still...

Watanuki was always dead, just like the doctors said. The stoic being had trouble believing that though, no matter how many times he tried to tell himself.

Doumeki was in stitches, literally from the constant gashes he inflicted upon himself-whether they were intentional or unintentional he wasn't sure- and figuratively over the possessor of his every thought. Over and over, over _him_, constantly in a spiral of internal blathers and one-sided conversations.

Doumeki's gold eyes widened one day, as he sat calmly in the local park.

His heart stopped, well, everything pretty much stopped within that moment. Something started to build in his chest, his organs playing away as if they were at the epiphany of some musical piece, swelling, as he took in the back of the figure in the distance. Doumeki had lost everything, he didn't _need_ anything, and yet here was the one thing he had demanded for.

Watanuki Kimihiro. All he truly needed was Watanuki Kimihiro.

Those piercing eyes finally turned on him, the pointed chin, porcelain skin.

Watanuki smiled so sweetly Doumeki could have died peacefully with just that.

Those lips formed words, and the words were simple:

_'I found you'_

This disturbing make-believe came true.

--

_Yeah there's a method to my madness_

_But if only I could find it I could make, you safe_

_See, there's a therapist trying to tell me,_

_That you were just a figment of my tainted brain._

_No I believe, that you're not just conjured up._

_No I believe, cause I feel it when we touch._

_You make it dry when it's raining outside,_

_You warm my blood when the temperature dies,_

_You're my crutch when it's all too hard to bare,_

_See without you here, I could not be anywhere._

_Wide-eyed flutter and the violins, they swell._

_I lost everything I own, I don't need it,_

_Can't you tell? Oh waoh_

_(Natalie Marie)_

_All I truly need is you._

_(Natalie Marie)_

_This disturbing make-believe's come true._

_I spent every scent I had just to buy things that you _

_Would ultimately never get_

_But now I'm starting to believe that I am really going crazy,_

_Cause I can't recall when we met. _

_No I believe, that you're not just conjured up._

_No I believe, cause I feel it when we touch._

_You make it dry when it's raining outside,_

_You warm my blood when the temperature dies,_

_You're my crutch when it's all too hard to bare,_

_See without you here, I could not be anywhere._

_Wide-eyed flutter and the violins, they swell._

_I lost everything I own, I don't need it,_

_Can't you tell? Oh woah_

_(Natalie Marie)_

_All I truly need is you_

_(Natalie Marie)_

_This disturbing make-believe's come true_

_(Natalie Marie)_

_Natalie, it turns out that you were just my sick little fantasy,_

_So I tried to pry you from my head now look at me,_

_It appears as if I've injured myself severely._

_Like the doctor said you were always dead._

_Now I'm in stitches over you, and over you._

_Now I'm in stitches over you, and over you._

_Wide-eyed flutter and the violins, they swell._

_I lost everything I own, I don't need it,_

_Can't you tell? Oh woah._

_(Natalie Marie)_

_All I truly need is you._

_(Natalie Marie)_

_This disturbing make-believe's come true._

_--_

_**A/N: **_Well, there it is, I hope you liked it. R&R please and thank you!


	2. Love Song

A/N: So I decided to write a Watanuki side, though it's not nearly as story-like and insane as Doumeki's. That one's just crazy. It's short and sweet, to the point, that's what this is. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the actual writing. Though the song originally belongs to the amazing band Cure, I used the 311 version, respect de ska.

**Love Song:**

--

Of all the things Watanuki was completely terrified of, this was never one of them.

He lived only by the small thread that tomorrow would be better, that maybe tomorrow he would finally wake up and everything would suddenly make sense. There wouldn't be terrifying otherworldly beings tormenting him, he wouldn't be so...so alone, _isolated._

And then, one day he did wake up, and it made sense. And it made no sense, nonsense, and he was relatively okay with that. He would yell, and scream, but it was all from relief, he had something to hold onto now, he _had _something.

They would walk home together, not always alone, but more recently yes. He would complain, but he was thankful, _grateful_, how much so he would never be able to express. Because he wasn't _alone_ anymore, and he felt like he had found his home again.

He was alone _with_ Doumeki, and he was okay with that.

He was whole again, complete, no matter how many times he sacrificed himself, no matter what part of himself he lost, eye, sight, smile, limb, whatever, Doumeki was always there to put him back together, again and again.

He hadn't realized how tired or aged he had become due to his old life, a life without those strong eyes and equally strong will. He felt young again, like there was actually something to be gained during his still youthful years.

He would laugh, and smile, and joke, always carrying out the 'comedy act', always so full of energy. He felt like he was fun again.

It was so relieving, it didn't matter how far away he was now from the archer, because there would always be a part of the other with him, he would always love him. No matter how long he stayed, God only knew when a demon would succeed in snatching him away, he would always love _him_. He could shout and scream, and no matter what words he would say, Doumeki would still hear the underlying message: _'I will always love you.'_

There was nothing holding him back now, his metaphorical cage that consisted of his lonely apartment and school had suddenly been busted open, and he was free again.

And Doumeki was so _pure, _just absolutely cleansing, anytime they were together, Watanuki didn't feel so stained, so tormented. He felt clean again.

Because it didn't matter how far away he was, and Doumeki already knew that he didn't mean the words he said, and.....both of them knew it would end one day, so they cherished the time they were able to, just hoping the other would stay for a little longer.

Because, they would always, always, always, love each other.

Again and Again.

--

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am fun again_

_However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am free again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am clean again_

_However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_--_

Hope you liked dit, please, send meh de R'n'Rs, tank you kindly. (I wish I was rastafarian! XD)


End file.
